On aurait du vivre le jour
by Schmarties
Summary: OS. Deathfic. HPDM. Harry et Draco vivent ensemble. Un soir, après avoir reçu des images de Draco se soumettant à Voldemort, Harry devient fou et commet l'irréparable... sans laisser à Draco le temps de s'expliquer...


**Titre : On aurait du vivre le jour...**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : OS, Deathfic

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling... Fic écrite sur "Seize the Day" d'Avenged Sevenfold.

Rating : Euuuh... T et très déconseillé aux âmes sensibles :s

Pairing : Harry & Draco... Encore et pour toujouuuurs !

Résumé : Harry et Draco vivent ensemble. Un soir, après avoir reçu des images de Draco se soumettant à Voldemort, Harry devient fou et commet l'irréparable... sans laisser à Draco le temps de s'expliquer...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

* * *

**_On aurait du vivre le jour…_**

Harry + Draco… C'est joli en rouge... Le rouge va bien à ton prénom, mon cœur... Ça me fait sourire... Ça me fait rire... Ça me déchire les entrailles... Ça me fait pleurer... Je pleure... Et je ris en même temps... Je l'entends, mon rire... Il n'est pas très franc... Il est plutôt hypocrite, et un peu fou... Je suis fou... Trop fou de toi... Tu m'as détruit le cerveau Draco…

Je fais des petits cœurs sur le côté… A côté de Draco… Et le mien, mon cœur à moi, il se serre… Il se compresse… Il s'étouffe avec lui-même… Il bat plus vite… Il pulse le sang dans mon bras… Il le fait jaillir sur mon bras… Et moi j'écris ton nom avec… Sur le mur de notre chambre… Draco, mon ange… Je tremble… Mes nerfs se tendent… Je me convulse… Et je continue de rire… C'est drôle combien je t'ai fait confiance… C'est drôle comme tu m'as menti… 3 années passées à t'écouter… 3 années à t'aimer… Tes yeux bleus… Et ton tissu de mensonges…

J'entends des pas monter… Je devine que ce sont les tiens… Et je ris encore plus… Et je me retourne, lentement, alors que tu ouvres la porte… Et je suis là, à te regarder, au milieu de la pièce… Il y a mon art derrière moi… Tu lâches la poignée… Tes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur… Ta mâchoire tombe… Je pleure de désespoir… Et je souris en tournant jusque toi… Et je tapote mon doigt sur tes lèvres… Et ça fait ma petite empreinte en rouge… Tu me parles… Tu murmures mon nom je crois… Et moi je te demande… Je te demande ce que tu as… Je te demande pourquoi… Je te demande ce que je t'ai fait… Est-ce que tu vas vraiment m'abandonner… Ma moitié va m'abandonner… Tu ne réagis pas… Et j'attrape ton bras gauche violemment… Et je tire sur tes vêtements… Et je la vois… Tu m'as trompé… Tu m'as trahit… Tu l'as préféré à moi… Cette noirceur sur ton bras… Je ne me suis pas trompé… Mon rire redouble… Avec mes pleurs… Tu es figé par mon spectacle… Tu ne réagis pas, tu es marrant comme ça… J'appuie ma main contre la tienne… Et puis je mets ta paume contre mon cœur… Il s'essouffle tu entends ?... Je baisse la tête sur le côté, et je te regarde amoureusement… Une dernière fois… Parce que je t'aime, moi… Et je te fais un petit signe de la main… Je rajoute un petit cœur à côté de Draco… Un dernier… C'est le septième…

Et puis je cours… Hors de la pièce… Il ne se passe que quelques secondes avant que je n'entende tes pas derrière moi… Je cours… Dans la nuit… Sous la lumière des réverbères… Tu cries mon nom… Tu me supplies de m'arrêter… Et tout se passe très vite… Trop vite… Je traverse… Je me retourne vers toi… Je pleure une dernière fois… Tu hurles de douleur… Et les phares se rapprochent… Et tu cries mon nom… Tu cries que tu m'aimes… Tu cries pour que je réagisse… Et j'ai mal… Une brusque douleur dans mon flanc… Et je suis projeté en avant… Et la voiture ne s'est pas arrêtée à temps… Je suis trop faible ce soir… Je me sens partir… Mes yeux se ferment… Je sens que tu me prends dans tes bras… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement… Je t'avais tout donné… Tu pleures… Tu hurles encore… Tu me serres contre toi… Tu appelles à l'aide… Tu me chuchotes que tu m'aimes… Tu me demandes pardon… Tu dis que tu n'étais qu'espion… Que c'était aujourd'hui… Que Dumbledore te l'avait demandé… Qu'il aurait du t'en parler… Avant que Voldemort ne m'envoie ces images… Que tu devais me parler… Tu m'insultes… Tu m'aimes… Tu m'aimes… Tu me jures de tuer Dumbledore… Et qu'ensuite tu vas venir avec moi… Moi je sens mes dernières forces m'abandonner… Et les derniers mots que j'entends, tu me les chuchotes…

_Attends-moi mon ange, je vais déplier mes ailes pour toi, et je vais te rejoindre._

_Je t'aime tellement Harry, pardonnes-moi._

_Pardonnes-moi._

On aurait du vivre le jour. On aurait du être heureux. Harry.

J'aurais du te le dire plus souvent. J'aurais du te faire une dernière fois l'amour, hier soir. Harry.

Tu aurais du m'attendre. Tu aurais du avoir confiance en moi. Harry.

Je t'avais promit le bonheur. Je t'avais promis que je serais toujours avec toi.

Quand la guerre serait finie…

Regarde le temps qu'on a perdu, a essayé de survivre, alors qu'on aurait du commencer à vivre…

Tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as délaissé. Je me retourne. Et je regarde ma vie. Regarde la avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu y vois ? Moi je n'y vois que du noir. Et tes yeux verts. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là en entier. Emmitouflé dans ton écharpe, le nez en l'air, en train de regarder tomber la neige. Comme cette fois où je t'ai vu. Comme cette fois où je t'ai donné notre premier baiser. J'aurai voulu que la seule noirceur de ma vie n'eût été que tes cheveux d'ébène. Regarde Harry, maintenant, tu m'as enlevé tes yeux verts. Tes yeux, qui ont la couleur de l'espoir. Il ne me reste rien. Sauf cette dernière seconde de toi. Et de ta souffrance.

Une mélodie, un souvenir, ou juste une image…

…

Et ce soir, j'ai tué Dumbledore Harry. Pour t'avoir trop manipulé, pour ne pas t'avoir dit. Tu devras me pardonner ça aussi.

Et ce soir, je déplie mes ailes Harry. Pour venir te rejoindre. Tu devras me pardonner ça aussi.

* * *

_Wala..._

_C'était triste désolée, encore un OS deathfic dans mes moments de déprimes profondes T-T..._

_Personne n'a bêta-lu ça et... j'ai longuement hésité à le poster... /soupire/_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, je l'ai écrit d'une traite, en écoutant cette magnifique chanson d'Avenged Sevenfold : "Seize the Day", tout ce que je peux dire, c'est : écoutez... :)_

_Sur ce je vous fait pleins de bisous_

_Je comprendrais que vous n'ayez pas envie de mettre de review... Mais si vous le faîtes, ça me ferait très plaisir !_

_Schmarties (qui va mieux, c'est fou comme ça aide d'écrire...)_


End file.
